This specification relates to an exercise grip. There are many different exercise movements that can result in injury to hands. Some of these exercises are performed on horizontal bars and gymnastics rings. During these exercises skin that is in contact with the bars or rings experience friction that can lead to injury. Exercise grips can help protect hands from injuries when performing various exercise movements.